Forget me not
by KatieMichelleAML
Summary: Hermione has two big secrets that she keeps well hidden, but when she is involved in an accident, Fred weasly seems like the only man who may be able to break down her walls and find the truth. So mayby being stuck in the past is for the best.
1. I remember

**Forget me not.**

**I remember.**

**Hermione sat in her room, at her small and warm window seat looking out at the stars. Looking, just looking like she had done when she had been a small child with no problems and nothing she desperately wanted to forget.**

**It was August 19th, but all Mya could think about was August 1st, that one day that had led her to be sitting at the window now. Mya moved her arms closer around herself and wrapped herself in a firm hug, it seemed as if she would never let go. In one week she would be leaving her home for the burrow, it was hard to think of this as her home now, after all that had happened. What would she say?She couldn't lie to her friends. She couldn't face him.**

**Mya swung her long legs back over the side of the seat and stood, still she looked out of the window facing the night dark and gloomy night sky. She held a hand over her stomach protectively and walked downstairs and into the bright kitchen. The house was empty, yet she knew she wasn't alone. Again she placed a hand on her stomach, but this time she looked down. What had she done?**

**'Hermione Jane Granger, Hogwarts no it all, frigid head girl' "Hah!" hermione laughed as she stirred the tea that she couldn't remember making. For their she was standing in her kitchen showing off a small but sure baby bump. Mya was thirteen weeks gone and so far only to people new. But in one week she was off to the burrow , people would see, people would know, then they'd find out about her mother. **

**School was finished now, after the great battle all who were left went back to school to complete their final year. They'd thought it was all over, but it had only just begun.**

**The week past in a slow blur until the day arrived that she would leave her childhood home, Mya trudged up to her room and took a long look. 'Wait something isn't right,' Mya thought as she noticed that she hadn't actually packed yet. Within no time and a couple of shrinking spells Mya was all packed and looked around her small and childish room. "Theirs no place for a baby in my life," she whispered, as if the room could here her, "im barley a child myself," she took a quick glance round the room as if expecting sympathy. "I'm sorry..." she whispered and with that she closed the oak door. Slowly she walked down the twisting stairs, dragging her bags behind her into the living room, where her father was sitting on the sofa, his hand occupied with a bottle of rum.**

"**Dad..." she said quietly yet questioningly "dad im leaving now," Mya paused and waited for a reply. Neil Granger turned around and simply stared at her, his eyes looked as if he didn't even know her.**

"**get gone! Theirs nothing else you can do to hurt me." he spat at her.**

"**Dad.. please.." she called pleadingly.**

"**Get out! I have no daughter, my daughter is dead just like her mother, you are no daughter of mine." he screamed at her whilst throwing his bottle at her which smashed at her feet. Mya ran out of the front door as fast as she could and didn't stop till she reached the end of the road. She stood flooded in her own tears and covered in rum, with a glass shared sticking out of her hand from where she had tried to block the bottle. But she wouldn't look back she couldn't turn around. So covered in rum, tears and blood she apperated.**

**So what do you think ??**

**Please review... I love you all :)**

**ooh and sorry its so short next chapter will be longer :) **

**Katie over and out :)**


	2. When blood colides

**Forget me not.**

**Previously. **

"**Dad.. please.." she called pleadingly.**

"**Get out! I have no daughter, my daughter is dead just like her mother, you are no daughter of mine." he screamed at her whilst throwing his bottle at her which smashed at her feet. Mya ran out of the front door as fast as she could and didn't stop till she reached the end of the road. She stood flooded in her own tears and covered in rum, with a glass shared sticking out of her hand from where she had tried to block the bottle. But she wouldn't look back she couldn't turn around. So covered in rum, tears and blood she apperated.**

**When blood collides.**

**The air was cold and windy for a night in the middle of august. The trees**

**were blowing wildly and the wind was whistling, it was as if it were**

**trying to sing.**

**Hermione popped into existence again by the side of a winding and rushing**

**river, by now her hands had been soaked in the blood that was winding its**

**way down her body, her make-up was runni9ng down her face as if we're**

**trying desperately to escape from her skin. The house was in sight,**

**further down the river and through a rusting silver gate.**

**She could her friends Harry, Ron and Ginny playing quitich in the vast**

**garden, Molly weasley had her head stuck out the kitchen window calling**

**them in for dinner. All Mya could do was stand there and stare at the**

**scene in front of her, the thought of movement scared her as if she might**

**disrupt this happy scene and cause it to dissolve to a distant memory.**

**They would be sitting at dinner now she thought, sitting around the large**

**oak table, happily bickering and scoffing their faces. One big happy**

**family, and then there was her, she placed her hands over her bulging**

**stomach, soon she would be alone again she thought.**

"**I'm sorry, im so sorry, but I can't." She whispered to her stomach as she**

**caressed it slowly, "I just can't." She forced herself to walk forward and**

**further down the small lane dragging her many bags behind her. If she went**

**through the front door and straight up stairs she could go and wash**

**herself up before anyone even noticed she was here. She smiled to herself**

**as she opened the front door to the old house, immediately she heard Mrs.**

**Weasly singing, Percy was shouting at Ron and harry and Ginny were**

**laughing as loud as they possibly could. Hermione felt at home here, she**

**felt safe. Quickly she picked up her many bags and started to drag them up**

**the wide stairs even thought every step made her hands ache with pain and**

**her back scream for her to stop.**

**Mya reached the top of the stairs and began dragging her belongings**

**towards the room she often shared with Ginny when she heard an explosion**

**from the room opposite. Immediately she dropped her stuff, except from**

**the rucksack that clung steadily to her back and raced towards the door.**

**Flinging it open she saw George standing over his twin Fred, holding a t**

**shirt to Fred's cut head. Hermione rushed over not even thinking just**

**reacting on impulse.**

**Hermione didn't know you were here." Shouted George very cheerfully, then**

**he turned back to Fred a few seconds later he turned back round and stared**

**at Hermione. Her hair was matted together by the make-up which was sliding**

**down her face, her eyes were red and puffy and her hands were pouring**

**blood from them and looked like they had been doing for quite some time.**

"**Mya what happened to you?!?" George demanded as he left Fred's side to**

**look at her.**

"**Umm it's nothing," Mya said as she rushed to Fred's side and hiding her**

**face, then it was Fred's turn to speak.**

"**Come on Mya, tell me what happened."**

"**It's nothing, why won't you two just drop it." Mya yelled at them, George**

**walked out the room and down the stairs towards the kitchen.**

"**I'm sorry" Hermione whispered as she placed her hand to Fred's cut, Fred**

**took her hands in his, he had strong hands it was something she had never**

**realised before. She looked into Fred's eyes that were equally searching**

**hers.**

**Fred had never been this close to Hermione before, as she had been Ron's**

**friend he had never really noticed how beautiful she was, until now.**

**Hermione felt her spine tingling as she looked into Fred's green eyes,**

**suddenly the pain in her hands were gone and the pain in her heart wasn't**

**throbbing like it had been doing for the last few weeks.**

**They felt completely lost in each other and that when they both leant in**

**and tentatively kissed each other's lips.**

"**Bang" A large noise sounded and the two felt themselves being dragged**

**backwards and a tingling all through their bodies, then everything went**

**Blanc**


	3. Its time to live again

**Forget me not.**

**Previously.**

**They felt completely lost in each other and that when they both leant in**

**and tentatively kissed each other's lips.**

"**Bang" A large noise sounded and the two felt themselves being dragged**

**backwards and a tingling all through their bodies, then everything went**

**Blanc**

**Its time to live again.**

Fred's eyes fluttered open as he felt his body being dropped onto something solid underneath him. Then he remembered the kiss, he and hermione had kissed, they had kissed. He almost couldn't believe it, if he wasn't completely sure he would have told himself it was a dream he was joking with himself, but he did know, and it was true. Wait, he remembered the explosion, he remembered feeling like he was being dragged backwards by invisible hands that he could neither see nor feel. He remembered the tingling through his body and then he remembered that everything was still as dark know as they had been when it had happened.

Fred opened his eyes, above him he could see a blue sky with a few clouds floating above him, he was lying on lush green grass and to the left of him were tall and imposing tree's that looked to him like they would never end.

"Hermione.." he gasped as he remembered, pulling himself to his knees, Fred looked to his right to see an unconscious Hermione, their was blood all over her body, for the first time since the war Fred weasley felt scared. "Hermione.." he repeated but this time he shook her slightly, with still no reaction Fred began to feel a deep pain in his stomach, quickly he stood up and shouted at the top of his voice."HELP!" He looked back at Hermione and quickly regretted it."Help someone please.." He knelt down next to her and cradled her head in his lap."It's alright Mya im here, don't worry."

"Crack!" Fred snapped around to find himself at the feet of a young Dumbledore, overwelmd with confusion Fred couldn't even force himself to do anything. "Dumbledore , thank god your here, its me, please she needs help please." Fred begged with the man, Dumbledore moved his head to one side and spoke.

"I'm sorry young man but I'm not sure who you or your young wife is." Fred sat their dumbfounded, was this a joke, what the hell was going one here.

"Help?!?!" Fred repeated quite feebly, he couldn't believe this was happening, very suddenly everything went blanc again and he fell quickly to the grassy floor.

(A,N okay I know that bit was a bit boring but it is quite important for the next part, btw the next couple of paragraphs are a memory that Hermione's reliving through a dream, so enjoy :D)

My eyelids fluttered open, I felt unworried and at home in Draco's arm's, the war had been over a month and since then Draco had shown his true loyalties. He had in fact been undercover for Dumbledore the whole of the war. It hadn't been hard for Draco and myself to become an item, we both had a lot in common, funny that. We could talk about things I couldn't speak to others about, with him I felt like I belonged.

The sun was pounding down on them like a wand in a vice, they were sitting in each others arms in the head boy and girl's common room, which they shared. Tentatively Draco kissed the top of my head and rubbed his thumb in a soothing motion at the bottom of my back.

"You hermione Granger have changed my life in so many ways..." here he paused, his eyes told me a story, it was as if he was scared to tell me something, as if he didn't know if he should. "I..I......Hermione, I ...ithinkiloveyou." the second part was said very fast and quietly but I understood every word.

"I love you too."

Suddenly the scene changed, Draco and I were standing in the living room of my home after telling my mother I was pregnant. She sank back into her chair and looked....blank her expression was unreadable.

"Mum, mum please say something."

Yet again the scene changed but this time I was standing in front of two graves, two people that I loved gone, not just for a week but forever, I could feel the tears sliding down my face as I dropped a single red rose onto each of the graves and turned to walk away back towards the sinking sun.

This time Hermione's eyes did open , and this time she was hit by life rather than her memories, but this time she found a young man with dark brown hair and piercing green eyes holding her hand.

"Fred.." she whispered finding that her voice wasn't completely with her yet.

"Hermione I'm here don't worry" he assured her, but she didn't want assurance she wanted to know what happened and why it seemed she was a hogwarts again and why did he look like .. well that?

"Fred, what happened? Why are we at hoehgfh?" Fred couldn't quite catch the last bit but he understood what she said.

"Right first things first, it seems that we've travelled back in time, about thirty years back in time..." Fred paused allowing Hermione to take this all in." Secondly Dumbledore knows, I had to explain everything to him and he's asked if we would like to stay here and teach Defence against the dark arts until they find a way to send us back..." Again he paused, but hermione just nodded not quite knowing what else she could do. "Next as we came back our features changed and stuff like that so that's why we look slightly different, ooh and also I kind of told madame pomfrey that were married."

"YOU DID WHAT!!!" hermione yelled at him "YOU TOLD HER WHAT!!!"

"Calm down, we couldn't tell her much else and it was the first thing that came to my mind, ooh and your name is now Mya Whiteling and mine is David Whiteling." Hermione sat stunned into silence, what was happening everything was so wrong.

"Oh and one last point, Mya I don't know how to say this, in-fact I never thought I would say it but our marriage isn't just made up... we really are married."

DUN DUN DUN

ooh no :L so I know that was a bit of a crappy chapter but im soo tired right now and it kinda sets the story off for later story lines so sorry about that:)

PLEASE REVIEW, IT MAKES ME HAPPY :D

Katie over and out


End file.
